cozyforestfandomcom-20200215-history
Sudario
Sudario, or La Sindone, is a fan character made by ResidentialWeeb. Background His entire background and past is unknown, no one but one person, has ever seen him in person, and only a few people have been contacted the boss via voice, though it's mostly him giving out orders. What is known, is that he founded a powerful gang that is involved with arms smuggling, illegal firearm dealings, drug manufacturing, drug deals, assassinations, and hitman contracts. The gang became very powerful and members of the gang have been reported of having telekinetic like powers, but it is unknown what it really is or how they managed to obtain these powers. This, resulted in the gang's rise to power and prominence, having a influence over local businesses. One person, claims that these abilities are stands, and are given to the users via arrows. The person claims that the gang had two arrows in their possession. She/he said that they took one of these arrows and started giving it to people around the town hoping to find someone who could stop the gang. Though only a few people heard the story, those that did, didn't believe the person. Sudario is the alias the boss uses, he also uses La Sindone as well. The boss is brutal as he will kill people who he deems as traitors or people who attempt to uncover his true identity in a brutal fashion. He will even kill members of his own gang who attempt to uncover his identity and make an example of them, as a reminder that rebellions will lead to a painful death. Sudario only has one trusted person who is allowed to meet him in person, it's his own under boss who serves as his right hand man and is his most loyal member. It's highly likely that he is Italian or from Italian descent due to his aliases being Italian. Personality Not much is known about his behavior, what is known is that he is anonymous and trusts only a few to work with him directly. Only having one person, to be allowed to meet him in person. While the rest, only talk to him via his voice or getting orders from the under boss. Some people in the gang believe that he has Schizoid personality disorder, a disorder in which people avoid social interactions with other people. Those who betray him, or attempt to find his true identity are deemed traitors and are brutally murdered and their remains are used to make an example. An example that, sends the message that betrayal and those who attempt to uncover his past will be killed. He also engages in fierce competition with rivaling gangs, which are usually ended by his own men. Trivia *His alias Sudario means Shroud in Italian. **His other alias, La Sindone, means The Shroud in Italian. ***It's most likely that he is Italian or came from Italian descent. *He was heavily inspired by Diavolo from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Vento Aureo. *His true identity and some of his past, will be revealed in some possible future episodes. Category:M0nka6's Characters Category:Males Category:Fanon Characters